<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Like This by bbuing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813485">Bad Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbuing/pseuds/bbuing'>bbuing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kinda), Alternate Universe - Criminals, Anal Fingering, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Denial of Feelings, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Good Cop Bad Cop, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Poly, Ruined Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbuing/pseuds/bbuing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beomgyu’s trouble maker days come to an end. It takes some persuading.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Humans are prone to mistakes, it’s in their nature. Dealing with the aftermath, though, that’s the thing that gets to Beomgyu the most.</p>
<p>He knew he had fucked up. He was supposed to grab the mysteriously important box from point A, bring it over to point B, and collect his pay. Simple as that. Something he’d done since he was nineteen. He’d had this same type of gig countless times before.</p>
<p>Then he got pulled over, which, fair. That happened more often than he’d like, so it was old news.</p>
<p>Beomgyu would wink at the cop who isn’t really a cop, and go through the steps, a formality more than anything else: <em>Yes, </em><em>I know about the curfew, sir. Yes, you may have my ID. My surname? Ah, my grandma is from Spain. No, sir, I’m not carrying anything illegal in the trunk of my car. Wait, sir, what do you mean I’ve had a defused bomb in my car this entire time?!</em></p>
<p>Now he’s sitting in a shitty interrogation room, white lights flickering above his head, a ceiling fan set on the lowest speed. His lips are caught in a nervous bite as he waits, anxiety rising within him.</p>
<p>Things are not going according to the plan.</p>
<p>For once, Beomgyu’s wrists are cuffed behind his back. It’s a little humiliating since that had never happened before. His boss would have had someone from their team come to him moments after getting caught. Beomgyu had never waited for them in cuffs or been shoved into this room without further info on ‘his case’.</p>
<p>He knows that his boss can be harsh at times, often going that extra mile to teach someone a lesson, but this is the first time Beomgyu’s been on the learning end.</p>
<p>The procedure shouldn’t take long, after all, everyone already knows who Beomgyu works for. And yet, they had insisted on locking him in this room. Dongyul—the new ‘cop’ Beomgyu has been flirting with for the past two weeks—wouldn’t even spare him a glance before shutting the door in his face.</p>
<p>It’s not his first time here, though. Beomgyu survived his stay before, left unscathed. That’s the only thing keeping Beomgyu’s sanity from slipping through his shallow breaths.</p>
<p>Soon the door opens, walking in two men Beomgyu knows a little too well. His pinched together muscles relax, but his heart goes haywire. However, it has nothing to do with this particular predicament of his.</p>
<p>The first man is tall, on the skinnier side, and doesn’t look in Beomgyu’s direction at all, eyes cast down as he frowns. His dark hair is stark against his white skin, curling up right above his eyebrows. One hand is hovering over the pistol attached to his duty belt while he holds the door open, allowing the entrance of a slightly shorter man.</p>
<p>“Hello, good evening,” greets the second male, voice light. His hair is brown and frizzy, contrasting against the other man’s sleek look. They are both wearing ill-fitting uniforms since they were probably thrown into this mission on short notice, but they look good.</p>
<p>Of course they do. Beomgyu has seen Soobin and Yeonjun wear expensive outfits to nothing at all. They always look good. Right now isn’t the time to reminisce, though.</p>
<p>Beomgyu stands up right away, hoping to God the snarl on his face shows just how pissed off he is. “What’s the meaning of this joke?! Why are you guys here?”</p>
<p>He takes two steps towards them, mad to the point of forgetting his current situation, him being cuffed and all. They’ve never posed as a threat before, either. Still, Beomgyu doesn’t get far, not at the sight of Yeonjun’s twinkly eyes staring back at him full of mirth. It’s kind of freaky. And a little something else, too.</p>
<p>Soobin sits on one of the two chairs available on the other side of the table, quick to regard Beomgyu with a neutral gaze. His partner—in more ways than one—forgoes the chair, choosing to stand next to him.</p>
<p>The image they make together is the tiniest bit intimidating. If it weren’t for all those intimate memories flooding in Beomgyu’s mind, he’d be a lot sweatier.</p>
<p>Beomgyu knows Soobin and Yeonjun, just as much as they know him. They’ve got history. Maybe this won’t end the way he thinks.</p>
<p>“What the fuck are you two doing here?” Beomgyu spits out, glaring at them while rooted to his spot. He’s aware of how Soobin’s right hand is close to his duty belt, prepared and alert. Beomgyu’s got to play his cards right.</p>
<p>For now, at least.</p>
<p>“Well, Beomgyu-ssi,” Soobin starts, and it’s so different from the voice he purred into Beomgyu’s ear every time they fooled around in those cheap motels. Yeonjun would egg them on, busy drinking from his glass of champagne. Right now, Soobin sounds as cold as he looks, pulling a thick file from a drawer to his left. “This is the last time you’re getting caught, I’m afraid.”</p>
<p>Beomgyu does not sputter at all. Really. He’s super cool and his blood pressure does not rise at the way they both level him with a stare. Or at the meaning behind his words.</p>
<p>He tries getting closer, somewhat a reflex, but stays put when Yeonjun clicks his tongue, chastising. Beomgyu gives them a scathing look.</p>
<p>“Ya, I asked a question! What’s the meaning behind all this, huh?! You fuckers, is this a setup? Stop messing around and just—”</p>
<p>Soobin flips through the pages he’s managed to shake out of the file, unfazed by the way Beomgyu’s voice starts to raise in volume.</p>
<p>Suddenly the idea of having to fight them occurs to him, and Beomgyu feels his body grow cold, heavy. Dongyul had cleared him out of every weapon he could carry. Even the razor taped to the sole of his boot, often Beomgyu’s last resort, was out of question. Things don’t look too bright on his end right now.</p>
<p>“Zero,” Yeonjun says, licking his lips. Beomgyu just then realizes he’s got a tiny black thing in his hand. Soobin grunts his approval, eyes skimming over what Beomgyu expects to be his criminal record. It’s a little stupid because Soobin’s own file might be twice as thick as Beomgyu’s.</p>
<p>A plastic sound is heard next.</p>
<p>“The camera is off now, and I took care of the sound system the second we entered the room. I did a good job, didn’t I?” Yeonjun smirks, his body turning so he’s facing Soobin.</p>
<p>“As you always do, hyung,” is what Soobin answers. It’s enough to propel Yeonjun into pecking him on the lips before they both turn to Beomgyu.</p>
<p>Beomgyu forces the handcuffs open at that, creeped out by their amused smiles as they watched his futile attempts.</p>
<p>“It seems that boss is done with you, Beomgyu-ssi. This was the last mission he reserved for you. You’re being let go.”</p>
<p>The oldest male says as he chuckles, stalking closer to Beomgyu. He didn’t even have to touch Beomgyu, just his body alone was enough to get him moving back until his back touches the table. Having Yeonjun this close to himself, crowding him in after so long, is resurging memories Beomgyu wishes he could forget.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna play the nice cop. Isn’t it exciting, Beomgyu-ya? I don’t think you missed our roleplay sessions at all, since you never picked up our calls after the last time we saw each other, but this should be fun.”</p>
<p>Beomgyu barely reacts to that, completely still before Yeonjun quickly grabs him by his hip, turning him around. He is pushing Beomgyu’s face down onto the table before he can realize what’s happening.</p>
<p>That doesn’t mean Beomgyu goes long without struggling against his hold next. He tries using his fingers to grab at Yeonjun, but it’s fruitless when Yeonjun easily evades his attempts.</p>
<p>“Tonight was just a small hiccup, nothing to be fretting over. I—I’ve dealt with this same situation before. Stop playing around and let me go now. I’m gonna fix this shit, and then deal with you both later.”</p>
<p>He knows he sounds desperate and a little choked up, mostly due to the pressure Yeonjun has around his nape.</p>
<p>“You see,” Yeonjun’s other hand brushes down until it finds Beomgyu’s ass, his warm and inappropriate touch making Beomgyu gasp. It’s a little too familiar. “We’re choosing to deal with you and your shit <em>now</em>. Stop acting up and listen to what we have to say. It will be worth your time.”</p>
<p>A kiss is planted onto Beomgyu’s jaw just a second later, plush mouth working its way up until Yeonjun can kiss Beomgyu’s ear.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be on top of me for that. Move, hyung, I mean it,” Beomgyu’s voice shakes, and Yeonjun bites his earlobe playfully.</p>
<p>“Funny, you usually like me on top of you quite a lot, don’t you?” His straightforwardness isn’t a new thing to either of them, but it still makes the youngest almost keel over in shame.</p>
<p>The sound of Soobin dragging his chair over startles Beomgyu, too busy keeping his heart from going overdrive to notice. He’s now just a few steps away from them, stoic and composed enough to embarrass Beomgyu for being so weak to a few touches and words.</p>
<p>Yeonjun makes sure to keep Beomgyu’s face angled towards Soobin, his larger body heavy and hot on top of Beomgyu’s. Soobin’s piercing gaze makes his red cheeks grow even hotter.</p>
<p>“Boss is quite mad at you,” Soobin says, conversationally. It’s almost as if he isn’t as horny as Beomgyu is, though the youngest knows better. Soobin had always been the one to hold out the most, out of the three out them, and right now his façade is stark against everything else. Beomgyu himself can’t hide the effect of Yeonjun on him.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” is what Beomgyu squeezes out a second later, fists clenched and breathing harshly. He is quite resigned to his fate of being held still by Yeonjun. “If it’s about money, the mishap is paid for. I’ll take care of it. Of it all, if you let me go now. We can work something out, right? I—”</p>
<p>“You don’t seem to understand,” Soobin says just as Yeonjun noses his way down Beomgyu’s nape, pressing his lips to his shoulder blade in a mute kiss next. “This situation right now is… Well, it’s not looking good. He knows you’ve been stealing. You aren’t exactly careful with things that aren’t yours, we’ve told you that before.”</p>
<p>That stings. Beomgyu is reminded of their last talk before parting ways.</p>
<p>Yeonjun starts grinding against Beomgyu’s ass, and the sudden motion makes Beomgyu jerk away, startled. He is unable to go anywhere, however, stuck between Yeonjun and the table.</p>
<p>“W-What are you doing?!” Beomgyu yells, though his body reacts the way it always does when it comes to Yeonjun, to them. Soobin’s burning eyes on him don’t help any.</p>
<p>The man latches onto Beomgyu harder than before, gluing his chest to Beomgyu’s back. Beomgyu can feel his body heat through their clothes, Yeonjun’s hard-on poking his asscheeks.</p>
<p>Mild fear and annoyance can stop Beomgyu from getting horny. The fact that all fight left his body the moment Yeonjun manhandled him into this position is telling enough.</p>
<p>He’s embarrassed, turned on, and angry; emotions he’s shown to these men quite a lot through the years. Maybe not all at once, yes, but this thing between them has been going for a long time.</p>
<p>Beomgyu grits his teeth, closing his eyes. Shame and something else swims inside him, so overwhelming he bites his lip.</p>
<p>“Does it feel good when I do this?” Yeonjun breathes into Beomgyu’s ear while working his hips harder. “I know it does, you love it when I—we—take care of you.”</p>
<p>Yeonjun starts going faster, the intent behind his movements. It’s enough to finish setting Beomgyu’s conscience on fire. Beomgyu had never been quite good at refusing small pleasures. That was what first got him into this field, to begin with.</p>
<p>These men came way after, but…</p>
<p>“He’s pushing back already,” Yeonjun rasps out after a while, movements never stopping as he speaks. “It might be a good time, now, baby.”</p>
<p>Soobin chuckles, something dark and velvety, and Beomgyu actually opens his eyes to look at the other man in surprise. Soobin was often more clumsy than smooth on his day-to-day, but he had his moments. Such as just now. “I think you’re going to end up coming before we even get to that point, hyung.”</p>
<p>“I got a little carried away, sorry about that,” Yeonjun promises, and Beomgyu can almost picture the apologetic, cheeky grin on his face. “I have another trick that will do just the job, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>His hands leave Beomgyu’s hips, quickly finding Beomgyu’s fly. This is all too familiar to them, and Beomgyu maintains eye contact with Soobin through Yeonjun’s motions of hurriedly undressing him. He can see the desire in Soobin’s eyes mirroring his own. It turns him on even more.</p>
<p>Sweat drips from Beomgyu’s temple, his body feeling hot and stuffy since the fan won’t pick up the speed. That feeling doesn’t last long because Yeonjun is fast with his hands.</p>
<p>First, he pulls down his pants, and then he’s extra careful as he pulls down Beomgyu’s underwear, doing his best to avoid touching his hard-on.</p>
<p>“You didn’t even need much to get this hard, huh?” Soobin smirks. From where he’s seated he’s got a nice view of whatever is going on right now. “Not sure if it’s because of Yeonjun or if you’re just a horny bastard. Maybe both.”</p>
<p>“’m not hard,” Beomgyu snaps at him with a quivering voice, squirming when Yeonjun’s hand reaches downward.</p>
<p>“Right, you’re not,” and then his warm, rough palm is enveloping Beomgyu’s girth, squeezing just the right amount to get him arching into his grip. “This isn’t supposed to feel good, and it won’t. Stay like this for us, baby.”</p>
<p>He is whispering, but the sound of his voice is almost as loud as Beomgyu’s heartbeat on his ears.</p>
<p>The oldest male pulls back at once, and Beomgyu shivers when the stale air hits his naked legs and ass, his right cheek still pressed to the table. Beomgyu doesn’t dare move at his words, so when Yeonjun grabs at his hips to help him find a more comfortable position, he is glad.</p>
<p>“Gyu-ya, you’re in deep shit. We want to help you,” Soobin says, body inching forward. He’s never looked this serious before, but his words have Beomgyu scoffing.</p>
<p>Or attempting to, given his circumstance. Naked and all. “What, you want another threesome? This is neither the right time nor place for that, but I’m not pulling out right now. I haven’t f-fucked in a while…”</p>
<p>Yeonjun keeps a palm splayed on his lower back, and then the sound of a plastic cap being opened finds Beomgyu’s ears. He reacts out of instinct, relaxing every muscle in his body. Beomgyu at least knows to trust them when it comes to sex. And when it comes to his wellbeing, too.</p>
<p>Maybe even when it comes to his heart.</p>
<p>Even if the current situation is dangerous maybe a little confusing… Beomgyu won’t toughen up because they’re them. He trusts them.</p>
<p>Plus, he’s a little too horny for his own good now.</p>
<p>“You’re not taking this seriously. Boss is mad right now, but you should know that already,” Yeonjun speaks then, fumbling with something behind Beomgyu. And then, two fingers coated thoroughly with lube are probing his ass. He gasps. “We can… Do more for you, if you allow us to. We want to.”</p>
<p>“M-More than this?” Beomgyu snorts brokenly around a moan, making sure to keep still. Yeonjun is way too good at taking his time opening him up. “Just s-spit it out already, hyung.”</p>
<p>Soobin sighs, exasperated, before lowering his voice. He keeps an eye on the locked door even if everything in him screams otherwise.</p>
<p>“Run away with us. Leave everything behind. Let’s move to another country. Start over, not dealing with this kind of shit anymore. Just the three of us.”</p>
<p>That’s the moment Yeonjun chooses to go in deeper, making Beomgyu stutter a plea. “H-Hyung, hold—”</p>
<p>He can’t think straight, not when Yeonjun is bent on loosening him up in a way that teases Beomgyu more than gets things done. Through it all, the gravity of the situation still starts to kick in. The loud thumping of his heart in his chest barely drowning out the heaviness of Soobin’s proposal.</p>
<p>“Boss wants you gone. Ordered us to finish you tonight. This is why we’re here.”</p>
<p>Yeonjun pulls his hands back and that’s enough time for Beomgyu to form a coherent thought. He squirms around in his sweaty shirt, blowing his matted bangs off his eyes. Soobin seems to be watching Yeonjun, now.</p>
<p>“And you’re not following his orders… Why? What is this reunion really about, hyung? W-What’s the catch? I told you guys I… I hate this icky stuff.”</p>
<p>Soobin opens his mouth, looking a little lost, but Yeonjun seems to be one step ahead.</p>
<p>“That’s what you’ve been telling yourself all this time,” Yeonjun is quick to thrust his fingers into Beomgyu once again, finally spreading them out. Beomgyu moans and trembles, cuffs bruising his wrists as it feels overwhelming. “Because you think that acting cold is the way to fight off your clinginess. You throw a fit whenever we try to cuddle with you but won’t put up a fight if we play with your hair.”</p>
<p>“You act like you’re not cute, but you are. And bratty. And love being doted on. Beomgyu, we can see right through you,” Soobin adds after Yeonjun. “Because… We’ve been in love for a while. You knew that already. You left us because you knew that, right? We did not hide it that well.”</p>
<p>Their words feel like fire, making him turn even redder than he already is. Still, Beomgyu tries shaking them off, no matter how warm he feels inside. He’s having a hard time speaking around his moans. “Y-You’re—ah—being weird. S-Saying weird stuff.”</p>
<p>The tallest male sighs. “We also did some stuff that is going to bite us in the ass if we stay around any longer.”</p>
<p>“You w-want my help,” Beomgyu breathes out, tightening around Yeonjun’s fingers.</p>
<p>“Yes, and you need ours. A fair trade, isn’t it?” Soobin asks, crossing his legs to hide his boner. “But don’t worry, we also want you. Life-threatening situation aside.”</p>
<p>Soobin’s eyes flickering from them to the door, seemingly on edge, but Beomgyu can’t focus on that.</p>
<p>The rhythm Yeonjun has built up is nice and comfortable, familiar—Beomgyu has submitted to it dozens of times before. He knows he’s got some serious thinking to do, but the oldest male seems to have a better idea.</p>
<p>Suddenly tightening his fist around Beomgyu’s cock, Yeonjun’s fingers halt inside him.</p>
<p>His body is warm and heavy, slumped over Beomgyu’s. He’s been rutting into Beomgyu’s thigh every now and then, but he hasn’t done anything else for his own pleasure apart from that.</p>
<p>Yeonjun has also grown tired, his technique sloppy after a while. He starts playing with Beomgyu’s pleasure because that’s what he does best. He won’t change even if they have the chance of dying by gun wounds for not listening to their boss. Yeonjun is Yeonjun. Just like Soobin is Soobin.</p>
<p>And Beomgyu is Beomgyu.</p>
<p>Yeonjun collects precum leaking from the tip, thumb digging in for a second, enough to make Beomgyu jerk away due to the oversensitivity. Then he drags it down over the shaft, his hold around Beomgyu tight and hot. All the while, Yeonjun’s fingers prod the area surrounding Beomgyu’s prostate, missing the spot purposefully. It’s driving Beomgyu mad how Yeonjun just won’t give him what he wants, his release just out of reach.</p>
<p>Beomgyu tries claiming it, as wrecked as he feels. He needs to make a decision, carry out a plan, but he needs to cum first and foremost.</p>
<p>His pelvis moves up in time with Yeonjun hand, breathless gasps leaving his lips as he cries out. Beomgyu’s thighs are shaking, angry at the fingers toying inside him and at the now loose grip Yeonjun has on his cock.</p>
<p>“Please, please, h-hyung, more—”</p>
<p>Those words are enough to have the man letting go of Beomgyu all at once, his cock bouncing around helplessly while his hole flutters, empty. Beomgyu sobs at Yeonjun withdrawing his hands. Merciless.</p>
<p>“Come on, come on,” Beomgyu begs, chest heaving. His cock is so hard it hurts, throbbing with want. His eyes roll back, body spasming in mild agony at being brought to the edge and kept there. “Please, I need—”</p>
<p>“I’ll get the cuffs,” Soobin says after a while, crossing the distance quickly, key in hand. Beomgyu shakes his head, whining, but Soobin is quick at setting his wrists free.</p>
<p>The taller male rushes to the other side of the table as Yeonjun untwists Beomgyu’s arms carefully, placing them by his head. Soobin rubs warmth back into Beomgyu’s hands, interlocking their fingers the moment Yeonjun, who had been quiet until then, speaks up. “We’re almost done, baby. Have you made your decision yet?”</p>
<p>He grips at Beomgyu’s cock once again, and his touch feels amazing, lulls Beomgyu into thinking it will last. Soobin soothes Beomgyu with his hold and praises, but Beomgyu is too far gone to pay attention to anything but his desire to come. He just whines and shakes while Yeonjun drags his palm up and down, once, twice, and Beomgyu is ready to cum. Wants to, needs to.</p>
<p>Yeonjun lets go.</p>
<p>Beomgyu’s cock spurts come almost pathetically, his body tense and tingling all over by the end of his unsatisfying orgasm. Still, he is breathless all the same, pliant and sweaty. He doesn’t move.</p>
<p>“I hate you, hyung,” Beomgyu trembles, his voice a little rough and muffled. He watches Soobin stand, not missing the fact that he’s still hard. “I hate you so much, and—Hey! W-What about you?”</p>
<p>“Sadly, we got no time for that,” Yeonjun answers instead, taking the wet wipes Soobin offers him. He hauls a wobbly Beomgyu back to his feet after cleaning him up. “You good?”</p>
<p>Beomgyu nods, pulling his pants up with quivering fingers. Beads of sweat roll down his face and Soobin is quick to brush his hair back with his fingertips. Beomgyu takes the time to truly see his hyung for the first time since the start of this. Soobin is handsome and, not matching how things look inside his pants, soft. He smiles at Beomgyu and the youngest’s heartbeat stutters.</p>
<p>“You guys actually knew I’d accept the offer, didn’t you?” It doesn’t sound like a question.</p>
<p>“We had a hunch,” Yeonjun winks at him before dragging a metal cabinet away from the wall. Yeonjun still seems to have a lot of energy left. “Soobin-ah—”</p>
<p>A smaller door is revealed, and Yeonjun has no trouble turning the doorknob. It’s unlocked.</p>
<p>Soobin turns back to Beomgyu. His hand taking a gun from its holder and handing it to Beomgyu.</p>
<p>“So you’re saying yes, Beomgyu-ya? To this, to us?”</p>
<p>They said yes to him even when they know Beomgyu won’t make things easy. At least his stubborn side, the one that likes putting up fights. Despite all his lacking, they said yes to him.</p>
<p>Beomgyu smiles, watching Soobin drop a lit lighter on the floor next to a stack of papers.</p>
<p>“This is as close as I’m getting to a marriage proposal, hyung,” Beomgyu says, cocking the gun before following Yeonjun through the short door. “I expect to be kissed soon, though.”</p>
<p>“There’ll be plenty of time for that later, I promise. For now, get moving. Taehyun and Huening Kai are waiting for us outside.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i keep writing so many almost sex scenes i might just give in next time lmao.... anyway, thanks for reading. please let me know what you think</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>